Chapters (Fire Emblem Heroes)
The following is a list of chapters, paralogues and xenologues in Fire Emblem Heroes. Main story *Preface **Part 1: "I summon thee!" **Part 2: The Legend *Prologue: World of Zenith **Part 1: Prince with Golden Wings **Part 2: Proof of Power **Part 3: Heroes in Battle *Chapter 1: World of Mystery **Part 1: Mystery Trial **Part 2: Willful Warrior **Part 3: Wind and Light **Part 4: Dual Cavaliers **Part 5: Prince of Mystery *Chapter 2: World of Conquest **Part 1: Conquest Trial **Part 2: Lovely Bloom **Part 3: Callous Prince **Part 4: Bewitching Princess **Part 5: Prince of Conquest *Chapter 3: World of Binding **Part 1: Binding Trial **Part 2: Two Noblewomen **Part 3: Desert Dragons **Part 4: Quirky Family **Part 5: Nobles of Binding *Chapter 4: World of Awakening **Part 1: Awakening Trial **Part 2: Blade and Dancer **Part 3: Big Ambush **Part 4: Surprising Villager **Part 5: Prince of Awakening *Chapter 5: Back to Mystery **Part 1: Return to Mystery **Part 2: Captive Princess **Part 3: No Way Out **Part 4: Three Sisters Fly **Part 5: Divine Dragon Princess *Chapter 6: World of Birthright **Part 1: Birthright Trial **Part 2: Vain Prince **Part 3: Blunt Princess **Part 4: Shy Princess **Part 5: Prince of Birthright *Chapter 7: World of Blazing **Part 1: Blazing Trial **Part 2: Two Noblemen **Part 3: Baffling Labyrinth **Part 4: The Guardian **Part 5: Blazing Noblemen *Chapter 8: Back to Awakening **Part 1: Sinister Shadow **Part 2: Napping Dragon **Part 3: Ravishing Battle **Part 4: Divine Dragon Returns **Part 5: Future Princess *Chapter 9: Heroes Invade **Part 1: Loyalty and Ambition **Part 2: Nobility and Vanity **Part 3: The Blue Crow **Part 4: The Unknown **Part 5: Princess of Death *Chapter 10: World of Radiance **Part 1: Radiant Mercenaries **Part 2: A Mercenary's Pride **Part 3: The Imperial Prince **Part 4: The Last Line of Defense **Part 5: Radiant Hero *Chapter 11: Rite of Shadows **Part 1: Caring Princess **Part 2: Pirates! **Part 3: The Mountain of Fear **Part 4: More Pirates! **Part 5: The Dark Domain *Chapter 12: Bitter Enemies **Part 1: Battle at the Sluice Gate **Part 2: A Desperate Pursuit **Part 3: Desert Stronghold Siege **Part 4: Before the Goddess **Part 5: The Mask Cracks *Chapter 13: Diabolical Bloodline **Part 1: Bruno's Secret **Part 2: A Triple Decker **Part 3: Shadow over the Port **Part 4: Armies Clash **Part 5: A Bond Renewed *Intermission: A Power Awakens **Intermission 1: Awakening Ancient Power Paralogues * Paralogue 1: Family Bonds **Part 1: Sacred Bond **Part 2: Holy War's Bond **Part 3: Unbreakable Bond *Paralogue 2: Sibling Bonds **Part 1: Brothers and Sisters **Part 2: Siblings of Thunder **Part 3: Courage and Devotion *Paralogue 3: Blazing Shadows **Part 1: Vengeful Mercenary **Part 2: Sword Demon **Part 3: Death and the Child *Paralogue 4: Spring Festival **Part 1: Bright Blooms **Part 2: Painted Eggs **Part 3: Spring Stars *Paralogue 5: World of Shadows **Part 1: Legendary Hero **Part 2: Into the Forest **Part 3: Alm's Heroic Stand *Paralogue 6: Bridal Blessings **Part 1: Martial Bliss **Part 2: Groomed for Combat **Part 3: Battle of the Bouquet *Paralogue 7: Echoes of Mystery **Part 1: Wayward One **Part 2: Led by the Nose **Part 3: Three Assassins *Paralogue 8: Ylissean Summer **Part 1: Sunny Sneak Attack **Part 2: Seaside Trouble **Part 3: Taking the Beachhead *Paralogue 9: Nohrian Summer **Part 1: Nohr on the Shore **Part 2: Shipwrecked **Part 3: A Vacation in Ruins *Paralogue 10: The Sacred World **Part 1: A Lecture Fit for Royalty **Part 2: The Heirs of Frelia **Part 3: The Silver Knight *Paralogue 11: Brave Heroes **Part 1: Mercenary and the Lady **Part 2: The Lion and the Princess **Part 3: The Dream We Shared *Paralogue 12: Performing Arts **Part 1: A Heartfelt Dance **Part 2: A Bittersweet Melody **Part 3: The Finale *Paralogue 13: World of Holy War **Part 1: Baldr's Holy Knight **Part 2: Od's Swordswoman **Part 3: Bound by Blood Xenologues *Xenologue 1: Detached Princess *Xenologue 2: The Brink of Chaos Category:Lists * *